undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranded/Episode 5
This is the fourth episode of Stranded, entitled, Immortal. Episode 5; Immortal November 5th, 2014 ---- It was a cold Wednesday morning, where the sun is hidden behind the dark gray clouds that sprinkle little drops of water over Young Mountain High. It was just one of those days where the students and staff just wished to get through the day, although that too had its disadvantages. The wind picked up, rattling the tree branches and the U.S. flag that said on top a pole in the front of the school. It was just one of those days... Oliver boredly sat in his english class, his black notebook opened up to a blank page and his black pen sitting in the middle of the page, however his attention wasn’t focused on whatever his teacher, Miss Levine, was going on about in front of the classroom -- it was more on the student who sat next to him, Tyler. Tyler, whose head rested on his hard-wooden desk, blankly stared at the brick wall behind Oliver’s head. Unusual to his eccentric, happy-go-lucky behavior, he seemed (at least to Oliver) completely out of it. “Now class,” Miss Levine’s stern voice called out, looking among her students. “May I remind you about the upcoming trip? The juniors are going to be taking a trip to Gio Hill, an isolated location that is great for sightseeing, for a week, and I would love for you to all join us on this wonderful experience. If you haven’t received a permission slip, feel free to come up and grab one after class.” “Oh, yeah!” a girl who sat in the front row suddenly called out, raising her hand as she did so. “Where will we be staying?” “There are three lodges have been reserved for us,” the teacher continued, crossing her arms. “One for boys, one for girls, and one that’ll be co-ed in case there isn’t enough room in the other two.” She pauses, scratching her neck. “Speaking of which, remember to get into groups of three to four people and put your group on the permission slip as well. This group will be who you’re spending the majority of the trip with, so make sure you like who you pair yourself with.” As she finishes giving her speech, almost instantly does the bell ring to signify the end of class. “Remember to read chapters seven through ten and write a reflection by monday!” the teacher nearly yells over the sound of students packing their bags and talking to one another. Oliver hastily throws his notebook and pen into his bag, and makes a beeline to Tyler, who is just rising from his seat as well. “Hey, Ty.” Oliver said, grabbing the boy’s shoulders, and spinning Tyler around to face him. “You okay?” Tyler’s dazed demeanor suddenly changed into a wide grin, and Tyler simply nodded his head. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders before grinning at the boy. “No reason.” He said, before leading Tyler out of the classroom. “So, you going on the trip?” “Who isn’t?” Tyler exclaimed, throwing his arm around Oliver’s shoulders as the duo walked down the crowded hallway. “It’s going to be soo~oo much fun!” Oliver chuckled, nodding in agreeance. “We still gotta put our groups together though…” “Me, you, Jordy, and Duane, right?” Tyler asked, releasing his grip on Oliver. “That sounds like a pretty solid group to me.” “Yeah, but I feel bad for leaving Kenton and Miri out…” Oliver mumbled, fixing his hair as he did so. “Kenton should be fine with Lizzie, but Miri might not find anyone else…” “She’ll go with Kenton and Lizzie then.” Tyler sighed, before poking the side of Oliver’s head. “You need to think sometimes.” Oliver shook his head, before looking down at Tyler. “Kenton and Lizzie already have two others to go with them.” “She’ll figure something out.” Tyler sighed. “She’s a smart girl.” Oliver nodded. “Still, I can’t help but worry…” “Whatever, Superman.” Tyler grinned, gently pushing Oliver away from him. “Since when did you start to become her guardian angel?” “I’m doin’ it for Jordana.” Oliver sighed. “Jordana still likes Miri so she wanted me to look after her, that’s all.” “Well, stop it.” Tyler mumbled, his grin fading. “Miri doesn’t want you to keep pestering her, okay? She doesn’t trust you. Leave her to me, okay?” Oliver paused, surprised at the change in Tyler's tone and facial expression. "Trust?" Tyler nodded his head. "Because of Jerri?" Tyler nodded again. “She thinks you’re gonna tell her everything.” Oliver could only sigh as he heard Tyler’s answer. It was a weird feeling. He’s been trying so hard to get close with Miranda again and she’s still like this -- what gives? Oliver didn’t know why it made him as mad as it did...he truly cared about this girl, how else was he supposed to show it? He tried having a heart-to-heart, he goes to her house every morning to bring her to school...what else could he do? ---- Why did I agree to this… “Oh Miranda, it’ll be fun!” the black-haired girl smiles, nudging Miranda’s shoulder innocently. “The trip is supposed to be, like, amazing this year!” “Well, yeah, but…” “No buts!” the other girl, whose long blonde hair hangs over her seat, said dramatically. “You’re in our group and we’re not taking no for an answer!” Miranda sighed to herself, staring at the two girls before her. The black-haired girl sported a black sweatshirt with red dots scattered along it, the blonde sporting a pink hoodie as well that seemed to fit with this horrid weather and -- like Miranda -- held a camera in her hand. She was part of the photography club, so why shouldn’t she, right? Emma Taylor & Rachel Moore were their names. Among the other juniors in the school, Emma & Rachel were the only two girls that never gave Miranda a hard time; so, when the two trotted over to Miranda’s desk after math class and pulled her aside to get her to join their group for the school field trip, Miranda couldn’t really deny them, and followed them back to their seats to fill out the slip. “I know.” Miranda whispered, keeping her hand wrapped around her old polaroid camera, before looking at the permission slip that sat on Rachel’s desk. “Do you need me to hand this in?” Emma shook her head. “I can do that.” she smiled, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. “So, did you hear about that dude in Chicago?” a male voice suddenly came from behind Miranda. Whoever it was was trying too hard to sound cool... ...Mackenzie. “You mean that guy who ate his family? Who hasn’t heard about that?” a female voice followed suit. ...Jerri. Wait, did I just hear that right? “Oh Miranda, you haven’t heard?” Emma asked, tilting her head. And, when Miranda turned to her and just gave her this blank stare, Emma figured she should continue. “It was all over the news last night.” “I haven’t heard of it either.” Rachel mumbled, leaning back in her seat, gazing up at Miranda. Why are you staring at me like that? Okay, I get it, you’re cute, now stop. Emma leaned in closer to the two girls, grabbing both Miranda & Rachel’s hand, and pulled them closer to her. “So, this man in Chicago, Elias Silverman, apparently ate his two children two nights ago.” “Wh--” “Are you serious?” Rachel spat out, cutting Miranda off; to which Emma just shook her head. “When the police went to his house to investigate screaming they found him in a pool of blood and his teeth sunk into the flesh of his three year-old son.” Miranda started to turn pale. “Apparently they had to shoot him dead because he rose to attack the officer who was on-scene. It’s pretty fucked up.” Oh my fucking god. That’s horrible. Who would do such a thing? “No motive?” Rachel asked, tilting her head in question. THAT'S REALLY YOUR MAIN CONCERN? Emma only shrugged to Rachel’s question. “It’s not like they can ask him now.” I think I’m gonna be sick… Miranda felt herself get light-headed as the conversation came to a close, and really, the only thing preventing her from going down right there was that she had unknowingly grabbed hold of Emma’s shoulder, and when she realized, she immediately noticed the worrisome glances they were shooting at her. “Are you okay, Miranda?” Rachel asked, rising from her seat, using one hand to give the permission slip to Emma, and the other one to support Miranda. “You aren’t looking too hot.” Miranda shook her head. “I’m fine--” “Yeah, right.” Emma cut her off. “You look like you’re about to start convulsing.” ‘Convulsing’? What does that even mean? “I’ll take her to the nurse.” the blonde said, smiling as she looked from Miranda to Emma, before placing both of her hands on Miranda’s shoulders. “I have next period off anyways, so I won’t be missing much.” I-I’m fine. I’m only a little dizzy, girls… That’s what Miranda thought, of course, but she just couldn’t force herself to say those simple words before being practically dragged out of the classroom by Rachel. Even if Miranda wanted to break the grasp that Rachel held so tightly on her wrist, she didn’t think she had the strength too, and was she really in the mood to argue with the blonde over something like this...? No -- I’m not in the mood. ---- “How many fingers am I holding up?” the blonde asked, crossing her legs on the cold nurse’s bed, positioning herself in front of Miranda. Miranda, who too sat up (her body posture awkward in comparison to Rachel however) sighed, before looking at the girl’s hand. One… ...Two... “Three.” Miranda weakly responded, before shutting her eyes. “You didn’t have to come down here, I’m fine.” Rachel was the one to sigh this time, crossing her arms now too. “Oh come on, Miranda, you look like death itself.” Miranda opened one eye to look at Rachel, who puffed out her cheeks at her in return. “By ‘death’, I meant your face looks really really really really pale.” “Thanks?” Miranda asked, tilting her head quizzically at Rachel, before the blonde girl giggled and uncrossed her arms. Genuine. She’s being genuine. That’s a relief. “Miranda,” she started, before stopping to catch her breath and lean in closer to Miranda. “You look so cute with that dumbfounded look on your face, I just had to.” Miranda started to feel her cheeks get warm. D-Don’t blush. “Henderson,” the nurse -- a rather husky woman with dark black hair -- called, entering the room from her office. “Your father is here to pick you up and -- wait -- Moore, you’re still here?.” Rachel looked up at the nurse as her face started to turn a bright red. She started scratching the back of her neck, nodding her head. “S-Sorry!” The nurse rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Miranda, who was still staring at the flustered Rachel. “Henderson, did you hear me? Dad’s waiting outside.” Miranda nodded her head and rose from the bed and, as soon as Miranda was standing upright, she felt her entire world start shaking. It takes a big longer than expected for Miranda to regain her balance and for her vision to go straight, and when it finally is back to normal, she’s met by the concerned face of Rachel and the stern look of the nurse. Rachel’s hands are supporting Miranda’s waist -- she can only assume that had Rachel not done that, she would have toppled over -- and the nurse has her tight grip on Miranda’s shoulder as well. “You sure you okay?” Rachel asked. “Y-Yes.” Miranda stuttered, nodding at the two in front of her to release their hold, and when they do, Miranda grabs her polaroid camera from next to the bed along with her bag. She then turns back to Rachel. “Thank you so much.” Rachel shakes her head, smiling lightly at the girl before her. “Anytime, Miranda.” ---- Kenton rests his head on the wooden desk in his math class, his eyes just barely open, his vision blocked by his math textbook. He was like this for most of class, his teacher -- Mr. Nidai -- had been going on and on about finding “X” using the hundredth different method, and it was beginning to drive him insane. With only five minutes left in class, and Nidai’s lecture had come to a close, Kenton had planned on just staying like that until the bell rang; however, after receiving a poke on the cheek, followed by hearing his name called by a girl with a very very timid voice, he figured this might not be the best place nor time for that nap he wanted. “K-Kenton?” she repeated just as Kenton lifted his head to turn to the source of the weak voice. That voice of course belonged to Elizabeth, Kenton’s best friend, who stares wide-eyed at Kenton’s tired and bored face before muttering a quick apology. Kenton let a smile escape his lips as he moved his textbook from his desk and motioned for Elizabeth to sit with him -- which she did. Elizabeth steadily sat on Kenton’s desk and smiled back at him, leaning in to poke his cheek again. “So,” Kenton started, gently pushing away Elizabeth’s hand. “What’s up, Lizzie?” Elizabeth smiled as she retracted her hand, shaking her head. “Nothing really, I just wanted to know if you were free after school.” Kenton almost immediately nodded his head. “As a matter of fact, I am.” “R-Really?” she asked, her smile growing wider by the second. “Would you like to go shopping with me than?” Kenton nodded his head again before replying. "I'd love too." “Aren’t you two as cute as always?” a voice teases from across the classroom. The sudden shouting prompts both Elizabeth and Kenton to turn in the direction of the source of the unnecessarily loud voice (not before Elizabeth clutches Kenton’s sleeve for safety). Alas, it was only Emma, who was in the process of making her move to the duo. “Since when were you in this class?” Kenton asked, tilting his head quizzically as she reached them. “I’m not.” she smiled, before offering a quick ‘Hello’ to the two -- which they reciprocated. “But, I have a really quick question.” Kenton smiled slightly at her, before looking up at Elizabeth who blankly stared at Emma herself. “Is it about Miranda?” “It is about your lovely sister.” she confirmed, before leaning up against the desk across from Kenton, who patiently awaited Emma to continue. “Is Miranda single?” Kenton chuckled. “Yeah, she is.” Emma devilishly smiled at Kenton. “Is she straight?” “Why?” Kenton replied, looking from Emma to Elizabeth, and back to Emma. “You plannin’ on makin’ a move?” Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders slightly. “Possibly.” “Well, to answer your question, I honestly don’t know.” “Y-Yeah,” Elizabeth interrupted, her eyes glue to Kenton. “She never mentions anything of the sort.” Emma’s devil smile turned into a frown. “Well, figured I’d ask anyway.” she mumbled as the bell rang to signal the end of the period. Emma stepped away from the desk she was leaning on as the two in front of her stood to their seat. “I’m sure we’ll talk later.” “I’d bet on it.” Kenton said, offering her a light smile as she trotted out of the classroom. ---- The school day flies by in the blink of an eye. Gloomy days like today is when school ends just as quickly as it begins for Oliver, because he had nothing to look forward to after school, nothing to await him. And with Jordana bailing on him too for a 'Netflix date' with Jennifer, he was all alone. Now, Oliver steadily drives his black pickup truck through the wet, dark, town, the stereo blasting “Stole the Show” by Kygo. He was off for the day, considering track practice had to be cancelled due to the heavy rain, and with nothing to do he had considered just calling it a day -- but, -- slowly driving through the small town he caught a glimpse of a girl that piqued his interest. We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call '' ''So hold for the applause, oh '' In the parking lot that Oliver is slowly passing, a girl with with light brown hair and skin-tight jeans is half-running/half-walking inside the local spa. Normally, Oliver would’ve laughed it off or not paid any attention, but the girl...she looked vaguely familiar. ''And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow '' ''Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show '' “Sammi?” Oliver wondered aloud. ''At least we stole the show Oliver then smiled to himself. At least we stole the show “You can’t hide forever.” ---- Sarah’s Spa was the largest spa in Young Mountain, employing twelve lovely ladies and two fabulous men -- varying from Shampoo Technicians to Beauty Therapists to Nail Technicians and Electrologists -- Samantha included. Samantha Lawson worked as a receptionist part-time here, working opposite her father’s best friend and fellow receptionist Mandy, she would come here whenever they were understaffed, and this just happened to be one of those days. She didn’t mind working at Sarah’s, in fact she loved it (especially when Joshua would visit her and bring her ice cream or lunch), but today just wouldn’t be a good day for her. She could just tell from the moment she saw a tall man with black spiky hair walk through those doors. Oliver smiled brightly as he walked through those doors, trotting over to the desk where Samantha and Mandy sat. Mandy greeted him almost instantly. “Good afternoon, sir.” she smiled, looking from Oliver to the list in front of her. “I’m so sorry, but do you have an appointment?” Oliver shook his head, before turning his head to face Samantha, who kept her head down in her work. “I do not.” he said, scratching his neck. “Actually, I was just here because I needed to talk to a Sammi Lawson.” Mandy’s soft smile grew into something larger, as her eyes shifted from Oliver to Samantha, who too is now looking up at Oliver. “My, my, are you a friend from school?” Oliver nodded his head slightly. “Well, she’s right over there, not doing anything anyways.” While Oliver thanked Mandy and began his walk to Samantha’s desk, the girl only sighed to herself. “Yes, Oliver?” she asked, putting her pen down on the clipboard she had in front of her and gently looking up at him. “What brings you around here?” “Well, I saw you running on in here and decided to pay you a visit.” Oliver said, his smile as inviting as ever. That’s something that will never change about him. He can captivate you with just a smile...Samantha personally never understood how it worked, but it did. “And, we need to talk.” “If this is about that whole ‘let’s get everyone together and be bff’s forever’ thing, you can count Joshie and I out.” she said. Her voice was soft yet harsh, and Oliver’s smile quickly faded after hearing what she said. “Jennifer told us. And, Oliver, you know I love you, I really do. But aft--after Baylor, can you honestly expect us to come back and forget everything that’s happened?” “I’m not saying you have to forget.” Oliver mumbled, leaning closer to her face. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, oh no. “I just -- I just want us all to be friends again, y’know?” “What about Miri?” Samantha choked out, shaking her head slightly. “Mack?” Oliver simply shrugged his shoulders. “Exactly.” Oliver sighed as Samantha hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry.” “You didn’t do anything to be apologize for.” Samantha said, forcing out a light smile as best she could. “I just hate saying her name.” “Listen,” Oliver said, rubbing the top of the young girl’s head, the eye contact between the two going unbroken. “You said before you love me, right?” She nodded her head. “Well, then you know I still love you too, right? I want you to rely on me more. I want you to call me if you ever need anything, okay?” Samantha just looked up at him -- at least the tears were gone now. “Oliver, it’s not that easy, you know? It’s been years since we last really spoke.” “I know.” he sighed, removing his hand from her head. “But I still care about you guys, so if you ever need anything, anything at all -- call me.” Samantha only gave him a quick, “Fine,” before Oliver smiled and left the spa. The only thing that was going through her mind at that moment, and then later when she got off of work and retold Joshua what happened, was all about the offer Oliver left on the table as he left. Should she rely on him? Should she give him that opportunity to come back into her life? After he nearly tore them apart last time...? Truth be told, she didn’t know, and it was highly likely she wouldn’t know for a while. It’s not something she can decide by herself, after all. ---- November 6th, 2014 ---- “Do you know if Sammi and Joshie are going on the school trip?” Oliver’s voice came through Jordana’s phone speakers clearly, and she rolled her eyes the second he ended his question. Jordana currently sat on her black, leathered couch, her phone in her one hand and her legs pressed to her chest. Next to her, slept Jennifer, whose head rested on Jordana’s shoulder. “Yeah,” she responded, yawning. “Was it so important to call me at two in the morning about this though?” “Hold up,” his voice rang through. “We always talk this late, it’s just that this so happened to be the question I started off with tonight.” “Fine.” she sighed. “Yes, they are. They’re in Jennifer’s group.” There was a dry chuckle on the opposite side of the phone. “Why did you want to know so badly?” “Babe, you know what this means, right?” “I can’t say that I do…” she mumbled, stealing a quick glance at her sleeping friend before Oliver continued. “We’re all gonna be there. All of us.” “All of us…” she quietly repeated, to which Oliver quickly affirmed. “Okay, I get it.” “They can’t ignore us there. If we can somehow get all of us together on the trip, we can finally clear the air.” Jordana couldn’t help but smile to herself. When Oliver is set on something, it’s hard to take his mind off it until he settles it -- and this goal of his is too cute. To reunite childhood friends, heal old scars...who knows, maybe this is what they all need. Maybe Joshua and Samantha can finally get over Baylor... ...maybe Miranda will become more open... ...maybe Duane can get rid of that guilt that’s slowly eating away at him in the back of his mind... ...maybe Mackenzie can go back to the way he was before… ...maybe Elizabeth will become more trusting of others… ...maybe Oliver and Tyler will drop their facades and finally be happy… ...maybe Jennifer and Kenton won’t have to worry about protecting their loved ones and start worrying more about themselves… ...maybe Jordana can finally let go. ---- “I already said I’m sorry!” “And I already said it’s okay.” “You sound mad.” “I’m not--okay, maybe a little.” Duane smiled at this revelation. “Even so, we can still be together every single second of every single day if that’s what you want, we just have to go to the same sightseeing spots.” The light voice -- Alexis’ -- takes a moment to respond. “You’re leaving me with Jerri though.” “But you’re with Bradley and Jenny too...I think they’re even making an exception for the rule so y’all can have Mack too.” “That’s even more of a problem!” Alexis complained. “By herself Jenny is okay, but put her with Jerri and you get double the bitch power.” “What would their super villain names be…” “Oh shut up, you.” Duane smiled again. “I guess being with Bradley won’t be so bad...but you have to promise me you’ll choose some of the same sightseeing locations with me.” “I promise, my princess.” A light giggle comes through the speaker in Duane’s phone, and he can’t help but chuckle too. “That was a pretty...stupid thing to say.” “Ultra stupid.” “Okay well, this is where we must part.” Duane said, sighing as he did so. He looked across his room to his alarm clock. It was 2:47 A.M. already? “I’m afraid it’s time to hit the sack.” “Good night, my white knight.” the voice rang through his head, before another fit of giggles is heard. “Was that stupider, or no?” “I’ve heard worse…” “I’m sure you have.” After saying goodnight to one another, Duane hung up his phone and plopped in his bed. “I promise, my princess.” he repeats, before his face flushes red and he suddenly grabs his own head, squinting his eyes. If he wasn’t embarrassed when he said it to Alexis, he definitely was now. “Who says that? Oh my god I’m such an idiot, fuck.” he complained, letting go of his head and taking a deep breath. “Maybe--Maybe it’s not that bad.” It must be nice only having to worry about the embarrassment of talking to a girl you like…I’m sure he wouldn’t have cared if he’d known how things were going to change soon enough. ---- Tyler sits in his living room, his twin sisters Braede and Sarah on either side of him, both fast asleep. That’s natural, granted it was three in the morning and Tyler would normally join them in slumber, however today was different, and it was because his eyes were completely glued on the television. The local news anchor, Victoria Nicholson, stood in front of her green screen reporting on a crime that had been committed in the area. If it was any other day, it wouldn’t be enough to grasp the attention of the half-asleep, however the headline had forced him to stay awake. This story was just...horrible. BREAKING: LOCAL MAN EATS DAUGHTER, SHOT DEAD Nicholson spoke in a very sincere voice as she reported this news. “It is said that the ten year old daughter died instantly, thus suffering no pain. In a cruel life such as this, I guess that is the most you can ask for…” “Didn’t this just happen in Chicago too?” Tyler asked himself, before yawning. “Why are people doing this?” As the news reporter trailed off and dove into a brighter story about the ‘Puppy of the week’, Tyler just couldn’t fathom the story that was just told. Who could do such a thing to their own daughter? Or, furthermore, who could do that to a person in general? It was disgusting. But, what was this weird feeling in Tyler’s stomach? For some odd reason, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was coming. But what was it? Category:Stranded Category:Stranded Episodes Category:Issues